Mawar Untukmu
by meikooo
Summary: Jadi, saat melihat serangkai mawar tersemat di vas baru mereka minggu itu. Suigintou lantas berkata penuh tanya, "Kupikir kau membenci bunga, Megu." Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge
**Mawar Untukmu**

 **Rozen Maiden © Peach-Pit.**

.

.

Jadi, saat melihat serangkai mawar tersemat di vas baru mereka minggu itu.  
Suigintou lantas berkata penuh tanya, "Kupikir kau membenci bunga, Megu."

.

.

Sepengetahuan Suigintou, tidak banyak bunga yang bisa selamat dengan cantik begitu sampai di tangan Megu. Sebanyak dan seindah apapun, gadis itu pasti akan membuangnya segera. Mengijaknya jika perlu.

Padahal Megu tidak memiliki alergi terhadap bunga. Takut bunga juga tidak. Bisa dibilang kelakukan kekanakannya itu sangatlah personal dan _random_. Jadi, saat melihat serangkai mawar tersemat di vas baru mereka minggu itu. Suigintou lantas berkata penuh tanya, "Kupikir kau membenci bunga, Megu."

Megu yang sejak tadi memandangi bunga-bunganya lantas berpaling. Mata hijaunya menatap dalam pada kilau merah Suigintou. Lalu seiring dengan senyum misterius yang mengembang di wajahnya, kembali ia alihkan perhatiannya pada bahan obrolan mereka tadi.

"Mawar hitam itu perlambang kematian. Bila itu disandingkan dengan gadis yang sekarat, rasanya sugguh dramatis 'kan, Suigintou?"

"Gadis gila."

* * *

Bersamaan dengan gerakan sisir yang menyentuh helai rambutnya secara perlahan, si gadis manusia bersuara pada akhirnya, "Suigintou, kamu tidak menyukai mawar merah, 'kan?"

"Begitulah."

"Maka berikanlah padaku."

"Huh, kenapa aku aku harus memberikannya pada gadis sepertimu?" Suigintou melemparkan nada sinisnya dengan natural seperti biasa.

"Karena, sudah tidak ada lagi mawar hitam. Mawar merah juga bisa menjadi perlambang kematian. Yah, setidaknya itu yang tertulis dari buku yang kubaca. Manakala mereka mendapatkan mawar merah, itu adalah pertanda mereka akan segera meninggal," Megu berbisik dengan suara samar. Dalam keheningan yang dalam, menyiratkan kesepian dan kesendirian di tiap rangkai katanya. Suigintou bersyukur mereka tidak sedang berhadapan. Tidak perlu lah Megu melihat wajah khawatirnya. Suigintou tidak ingin diledek habis-habisan.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin mati ya?" Suigintou hanya tidak tahu, harus dibalas apa ucapan Megu tadi selain dengan pertanyaan yang sering kali mengganggu pikirannya ini.

"Ya. Itu sebabnya kau ada di sini, 'kan? Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan memberikanku mawar merah 'kan, Suigintou?" Megu menjawab dengan entengnya, bersamaan dengan jawaban itu tangannya turun perlahan menyudahi kegiatannya menata rambut Suigintou. "Kamu adalah malaikat kematianku Suigintou, ingatlah itu."

Megu mengarahkan kaca riasnya ke pandangan Suigintou, dengan bangganya memperlihatkan hasil kepangannya yang sekarang tersemat di rambut abu Suigintou.

"Lihat. Terlihat bagus, 'kan?"

"Terserahmu saja."

Tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir Megu setelahnya, Suigintou juga tidak berharap dia akan mendapat balasan setelah ucapan pendeknya itu. Keheningan masuk memadati ruangan itu. _Sore hari yang hangat dan tentram, ya?_. Ingin Suigintou pikir begitu. Sayangnya, Megu memecah keheningan kala itu. Bukan dengan cara yang bisa diterima Suigintou dengan baik. Melainkan dengan melemparkan vas kaca ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Suigintou spontan berbalik dengan mata membuka lebar. "Megu!"

"Maaf Suigintou, sepertinya kamu harus segera bersembunyi sebelum para perawat datang," Megu berkata. Suaranya masih terdengar jelas dan tegas. Meski begitu napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Putus-putus dan semakin buruk.

"Megu …."

Gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja. Dia sekarat.

* * *

Kain putih itu tertiup angin yang lewat memalui jendela. Jatuhnya menutupi kepala keduanya. Dalam balutan selimut rumah sakit serba putih itu, Megu tersenyum dengan riangnya. Suigintou hanya bisa menatap aneh, " _Nani_?".

"Tidak. Hanya saja suasanya romantis, ya."

Yah, langit jingga di luar sana memang membawa kesan romantis. Tapi, siapa yang akan kepikiran hal romantis menjelang ritual jual nyawa begini? Memang hanya Megu seorang yang akan memikirkan hal itu.

"Kamu tidak takut?" Suigintou sekali lagi bertanya. Bukan ditujukan untuk sang gadis, melainkan ditujukan untuk hatinya sendiri. Mencari ketetapan dalam hati kecilnya yang penuh keraguan dan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Tentu tidak. Soalnya, kamu akan menepati janjimu 'kan, Suigintou?"

Megu tersenyum dengan lembutnya, dan Suigintou hanya bisa menghela napas pertanda persetujuan. Maka dengan itu, Megu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ibarat sedang berdoa. Sebelum melontarkan janji-janji mereka. Janji yang tak penting. Palsu. Penuh tipu daya dan omong kosong. Meski begitu, Megu tetap mengucapkannya.

"Di saat sakit maupun sehat …, ah, tapinya, aku ini selalu sakit …."

"Hingga maut memisahkan kita."

"Tidak. Matipun kita akan selalu bersama."

Saat itu, Suigintou sematkan cincin berlambang mawar merah pada sang manusia. Sebagai simbol janji mereka. Sakral ibarat penyatuan jiwa dalam pernikahan.

 _Akan kubawa dirimu pergi dari dunia ini Megu, dengan tanganku sendiri. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pada kematian._

* * *

A/N : Mawar merah itu aslinya perlambang cinta ya. Tapi di sini jadi lambang kematian, jangan tanya kenapa. Jangan tanya lol. Dan oh ya, ini sangatlah canon ke animenya, merujuk episode 5 dan 13. Jadi buat yang belum nonton animenya, mungkin gak terlalu bisa nangkep maksudnya. Yah, itu salah saya juga sih gak bisa jelasin di ffnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah.


End file.
